Recess is Over
by GEM8
Summary: A series of West Wing Stories: Toby has second thoughts about Leo's sister Josie, after tragedy strikes the West Wing. Josie McGarry becomes their focus but is the Senior Staff ready for the fight. Spoilers Season 2
1. Tragedy Breeds an Idea

**Disclaimer The West Wing and its character belong to Aaron Sorkin Et al. No infringement is intended.**

**Authors note: This may become a series. If you all like it so feedback is appreciated.**

**Spoilers "Shibboleth." - Toby has second thoughts.**

**Rated: Believe it or not it might be G but I'll say PG to be safe.**

**Title: "Recess is over- Tragedy Breeds an Idea"**

* * *

Toby walked into his office feeling completely torn. He told Leo weeks ago that Josie wasn't the right person for the job but he was beginning to have second thoughts. He had spent the Thanksgiving holiday going over a new list of name to fill the post at the Department of Education but none of the names stuck out, not like Josie's. He finally came to the conclusion that it was worth the fight she was the best person for the job. All he would have to do is convince Leo, again. Whatever the outcome of that this didn't have to be done right away it wasn't a primary position. She wasn't going to be Secretary of Education or anything.

Toby's stream of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "GO AWAY"

Bonnie stuck her head into her boss' office. "Sorry but Sam says you should turn on the news. It's something about one of the cabinet secretaries.

"What? What happened?"

"Just turn on the TV." Bonnie replied as she shut the door. Toby got out of his chair and turned on the TV. He saw a news flash on the bottom of the screen. It read, Secretary of Education dies of sudden stroke." 'Why do we always have to find these things out from the TV. Can't someone pick up the phone' Toby thought to himself. The sound of another knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. CJ entered the office.

"Toby, Leo wants to see us."

"Okay." Toby said as he followed CJ out of the office. His mind still going a mile a minute.

"He died of a stroke?"

"Yes." Sam said to Josh as the walked into Leo's office follow closely by CJ and Toby.

"Sam"

"Yeah Toby."

"CJ is going to need a statement." Toby said as they waited for Leo Sam began to think out loud. 'Secretary of Education Mark Rivers died of a sudden stroke today. He is survived by his wife and two sons Mark and Scott. His family is in the President's thoughts and prayers.'

"Sounds good Sam. CJ said as she finished writing the notes for the briefing. Leo entered the office from the side door.

"Do we have a statement. He asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Yeah."

"Okay the President will be sending Secretary Willis to the upcoming education conference in Chicago. The President wants to see a short list of candidates to fill the open position by the end of the week. I think that's all. Go back to work."

"The staff filed out of the office and returned to work."

"Good evening, I have to start with a sad announcement The Secretary of Education Mark Rivers died a short time ago. The cause of death is said to be a stroke. Secretary Rivers' family is in the President's thought. Rivers is survived by his wife Michelle and two sons Mark and Scott. One other thing before I close the lid tonight the Pentagon briefing has been move up to 10AM tomorrow. That's all I have The lid is on see you all tomorrow." CJ finished the briefing avoiding as many questions about the secretary as possible and then returned to her office.

"Josh."

Josh looked up from the TV and saw Toby standing in the doorway.

"Come on in."

"She done." Toby asked as he stepped into the office.

"Yeah she just finished."

"Josh, I need an opinion."

"Sure."

"What do you think about putting Josephine McGarry on the short list?"

"Toby, it blew up the first time. What makes you think this will be different?"

"It will be a regular appointment not a recess appoint."

"It also for a higher position and you know they aren't going to be happy about school prayer." Josh offered.

"That's a good point but I think it can be done and Josie's the best person for the job."

"I say put her on the list. It will be worth the fight."

"I agree now all I have to do is convince Leo."

The End ---- for now


	2. Family Discussion

**Disclaimer The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- Family Discussion**

**Rated K+**

**Spoilers- Shibboleth and the 1st story Recess is over Tragedy Breeds an Idea.**

**Author's note: The is the second in the Recess is over series. Feedback is a great thing. Please don't be shy. I know this isn't the best but it's sets up the next part**

**

* * *

**

"Leo." Toby stood in the doorway of Leo's office.

"What do you need Toby?"

"A moment."

"Sure, Come on in and have a seat."

Toby sat down across from Leo "I've been going over a list of names to recommend to the President and there seems to be one name that keeps coming up in my mind when I look at the position."

"Whose?"

"Josie's."

"No! Toby No!"

"Leo she may be controversial but she's qualified. One could even say she's over qualified."

"Toby you do this and you'll piss off both the Democrats and Republicans. This isn't a recess appointment, if I can get Mendoza through the Senate then I can get Josie through."

"What about the newspaper picture?"

"I can work with that. Don't worry. Leo she's well known, a former teacher, a superintendent. She'll have the backing of the NEA and AFT. I'm not saying we have to select her to fill the post, all I'm saying is that she should be on the short list."

You put her on the list and the debate will follow her. Are you ready for that?"

"Let it come, school prayer should be front and center. Let'em debate and argue. Leo she's your sister back her up. She good for this."

"Don't tell me how to treat my sister Toby." Leo warned.

"The fourth grader Leo. The fourth grader."

"Yeah, your right put her on the list but you better make sure the President will go for it. This isn't an undersecretary this is the real deal. You better make sure the two of them can survive in the same room."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying be careful there is more here then meets the eye. You've convinced me now you have to go convince at least fifty-two other people including the President of the United States. She my sister. I will stand by her just like she stood by me."

"That's not what you told her two weeks ago."

"That was two weeks ago. If you believe in it go after it; people will either follow you or they won't."

"Hopefully they'll follow.

"Hopefully."

The End--- for now.


	3. The Finalists

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. no disrespect is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- The Finalists**

**Rated: K+**

**Author's note Yet another story in the Josie universe. Please don't hesitate to send feedback. I really appreciate the responses I have been getting thank you for reading.**

* * *

"I still like Meg Tuttle."

"Leo we've been through this, Josie is the one."

"Toby, school prayer,. the picture...

"Relax it'll be fine."

"Leo, Toby's right." The President reminded his friend as they finished going over the short list. "It's not patronage and she's qualified. Toby start taking meetings and to make Leo happy we'll also look into Meg Tuttle."

"You sure?" Toby asked looking at the President and then to Leo.

"Yeah."

"Because Leo mentioned..."

Leo looked at Toby "Not here."

Bartlet looked up at his Chief of Staff. "You told him."

"No Sir but I may have hinted."

"Okay, Toby, the answer is yes. Take the meetings and start vetting both of them."

"Yes sir." Toby got up and left the Oval Office.

"Leo, Tell CJ I want to talk to her and go call your sister."

"Yes Sir." Leo responded as he went through the side door into his office.

-------------------

CJ walked into the Oval Office "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, CJ you can release the short list and tell the press we hope to announce a final nominee by the middle of the week.

"Okay, What about the issue of school prayer."

"If it comes up we'll address."

"We're not worried about it yet."

"Not yet."

"Okay, thank you Sir."

"Thank you."

---------------

"Leo."

"Yeah"

"Josephine is on the phone"

"Thanks Margaret." Leo picked up the phone to talk to his sister "Hey Josie. Listen can you come visit?"

"Sure, why?"

"What, I need a reason to call and say hey Jo come visit."

"Are you okay? You're not drinking again, are you?"

"No, Josephine! I not drinking. Seriously, I need to talk to you here, in person. When can you get here."

"I'll make the arrangements now and call you later with the information."

"Let me know when to pick you up."

"Okay, love you. bye."

"Bye Josie."

----------------

"Last but not least the short list for the Education Secretary post is in your press packets. We hope to the nominee formally announced by the middle of the week. If there aren't any questions the next briefing will be at four. Thank you." CJ walked out of the press and back to her office after the briefing. Shortly after she made it back to her office there was a knock on her door. Danny entered a second later.

"CJ I need a minute."

"Sure."

"Is the White House concerned about Josie being on the short list? This is off the record by the way. I know that she's qualified and all but with her past wouldn't you say she may not be a wise choice."

"Danny the issue of school prayer should be one that we talk about and we aren't worried about that debate."

"CJ that's not what I mean. I'm talking about her past relationship with the President."

"The only past relationship that the two of them have, if you can call it that is that her brother is the President's best friend and Chief of Staff."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly."

"Danny."

"All I'm sayin is talk to someone before you say something and when you do talk to someone come back and talk to me. I'll help you because you are definitely gonna need help."

The End -- until next time


	4. Old Memories

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin not to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- Old Memories**

**Rated: T A little suggestive material.**

**Author's note: yet another story from me aren't you sick of me. this one takes place after "Recess is Over- The finalists. indicates thoughts.**

* * *

CJ ran from her office to Leo's. 'What the hell does Danny mean? There is no relationship between the President and Josie McGarry or is there, was there? It is Danny after all. I've never known him to lie about things like this.' "Leo."

"Yeah."

"Don't yell at me but I don't know who else to ask about this."

"What's on your mind?"

"Danny came to see me after the briefing. He asked me if we were concerned about having Josie on the short list given her past relationship with the President."

"He knows?"

"He knows something. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true but it was nothing. Nobody except Josie, me, and the President know about it."

"Was he married at the time?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I punched him and then he went back to Abbey."

"Excuse me."

"You should ask the President."

"You punched the President of The United States."

"He wasn't the President then."

"Okay. Why did you punch him?"

"You should ask him that."

"Ask me what?" Bartlet said as he walked into his friend's office and sat down in the chair.

"Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really."

"Really, Sir. I have a question for you. Never mind that I'm always the last to know these things that could potentially hurt the administration."

"What are you talking about? What's she talking about?" Bartlet asked looking up at his friend.

"Just listen." Leo answered, nodding to CJ to continue.

"Danny seems to think that you and Josie McGarry have a past. When I asked Leo all he said was that he punched you and I should ask you what happened, so what happened?"

"Oh, no, CJ, how bad is it?"

"So far as I know Danny is the only one that knows and he said he would help as long as I let him know what happened."

"Okay, I was in college. Abbey and I had a fight and decided that we should take a break. Leo felt bad for me so he invited me home for spring break to get my mind off of what happened. I definitely got her off my mind. I had known Josie for a while. She was a lot younger than me but we hit it off, spent the entire week together until someone's big brother found us together in her room. He chased me out and then punched my lights out; in the process I think he knocked some common sense into me."

Leo looked at his best friend. "She's my baby sister and I found her in bed with my best friend. What did you expect me to do? How did you want my to react?"

"Did I say you were wrong?"

"CJ, it's not a big deal. We don't even talk about it anymore."

"Does Mrs. Bartlet know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Leo when are you picking Josie up?"

"I'm leaving in an hour."

"You better talk to her about this."

"I will."

The End--- for now.


	5. Because I Love You and Always Will

**_Please Note the Rating Change back to K+_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Aaron Sorkin does. No disrespect intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- Because I Love You and Always Will."**

**Rated K+**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the great feedback. I'm glad you all like it. Yet another Josie story.**

* * *

Josie sat in Leo's office waiting for him to speak. 'Why did he ask me to come? He's not even talking to me. What is he afraid of?'

Leo finally breaks the uncomfortable silence between them. "Do you know why I asked you to come?"

"He speaks and the answer to your question is no."

Leo shook his head and continued. "Josie, you know that letter I made you sign about the recess appointment?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I gave it to the President he was, shall we say, disappointed and when the cabinet position opened up he decided you should go back on the list. To make a long story short you're here to meet with a bunch of people about working for the President, What do you say?"

"I don't understand. You wanted me off the list and now you're saying I'm the front runner."

"I didn't say you were the front runner."

"I'm back on the list?"

"That's what I said."

"Josie, do you want to do this?"

"You know I do."

"Jo, this isn't going to be easy. The papers are gonna dig deep and everything you ever did you're gonna see in the papers."

"I can handle it, if you are there for me."

"You know I will be, Josie. Speaking of the papers, they know about you and him." Leo said as he pointed to the adjoining door leading into the next office.

"Oh, great and here I thought the first thing they would pick up would be the picture."

"No, that's not as sexy as a past relationship with the leader of the free world."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"You're welcome."

"You know I still don't forgive you for that."

"I know but what did you expect me to do? He was..."

"I know, Leo. I was there and you did what I would expect you to do. There is still something I don't understand though, how did you know?"

"I know you too well, Jo, and I know him just as well. It was just instinct. You are my sister, Josie. It's my job to protect you. Be glad Mom or Jim didn't catch you."

"I am. Why didn't you tell?"

"Because I love you and always will."


	6. Reactions

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Mr.Sorkin and Co. Please don't sue.**

**Author's note: I hope your are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please tell me what you think (This is another story in the "Recess is Over" series.)**

**Rating: K+ **

**Title: "Recess is Over- Reactions"**

* * *

Toby sat quietly listening to the representatives to the Senate leaders go on about the confirmation process. "Toby the Senate will never confirm McGarry's sister. 

"First of all it's Mr.McGarry to you and she is Dr. McGarry. Now that we have cleared that up, let's clear this up the Senate will have no problem confirming her because she is over qualified.

"Feel better now Toby?"

"Not much."

"Did the President even consider anyone else?"

"Well, her name wasn't the only one on the short list."

"Who else was on it?"

"You've all seen the short list unless you have a specific question or concern we should move on."

"Why did you take Meg Tuttle off the list.

"Because she asked us to."

"Yeah right Toby."

"Would you like to see the letter."

"Okay Toby you want to play hard ball let's play, but I'm warning you now, I'm gonna make this confirmation a living hell for you and for her."

"Like I would expect any less."

----

"Mr. President."

President Bartlet looked over his glasses to the door. "Dr. McGarry."

"May I bother you for just a minute?"

"Yeah, have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"Spring break."

"Josie, don't worry about it."

"Mr. President if the press gets a hold of this it'll be a disaster. I don't want it to bring down your Presidency; when it happened I didn't even think about what would happen to you--"

Jed put up a hand to stop her and began to speak. " Josie what happened during that week is part of my life, our lives, and I don't regret it, not for a second. If I had it to do all over again I wouldn't change a thing."

Josie started to laugh.

"What?"

"You would let my brother punch you out again."

"Well, I might change one thing."

"Before I leave to let you do whatever you have to do I just want to say thanks for taking this chance. I know we've had our moments but I'm honored to be considered for this."

"There is no doubt we've had our moments. I don't believe that just because we don't agree on certain issues it should mean you shouldn't be considered. I would do the same for anyone else who is qualified that even if we didn't agree on everything."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

The End--- until next time


	7. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- The Announcement"**

**Rated K+**

**Author's note: I love feedback so please if you have a comment pass it along. This is another story in the "Recess is Over" series and it follows 'reactions."**

* * *

"Finally, the President will announce his nominee to replace the Secretary of Education Tuesday in a Blue Room press conference. Thank you, that is all for now. I'll have more for you around three or four." CJ stepped down from the podium and walked out the door.

----

"Leo."

"Yeah."

"You wanted to see me." Josie said as she walked into the office and sat down.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Leo walked over to his sister and sat down next to her. "Do you remember this?" He handed her a small box; she opened it and looked inside.

"Oh, Leo."

"Mom wanted you to have it when you reached your goal. I thought about giving it to you a long time ago but I figured that I keep it for a special occasion."

"What are you saying?"

"You're it Jo, the President picked you."

"You're not serious." Josie looked him in the eye. "You're serious."

"Yes I am." Leo took the locket out of the box. "Did you look at the picture inside?"

"No." Josie looked inside the locket as Leo placed it around her neck. The picture was one of Leo and her at her college graduation. "This is for real isn't it."

"Yeah, it's for real."

----

"Mr. President." CJ stepped into the hallway to join the staff and Josie. "Whenever you're ready sir."

"Okay, thank you CJ." The President looked over to his nominee. "Josie?"

"I'm ready, I think."

Leo walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You'll do fine kid."

----

"Good Afternoon, It is my pleasure, at this time to introduce to you my nominee to fill the vacant cabinet position for Secretary of Education. Ladies and Gentlemen Dr. Josephine McGarry."

The End-- for now


	8. Magic Number

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine it belongs to Mr. Sorkin.**

**Title: "Recess is Over- Magic Number"**

**Rated: K+**

**Spoilers- a little reference to Six Meetings Before Lunch **

**Author's note: This story is the next in the Recess is Over series. It follows The Announcement.**

* * *

The West Wing was business as usual but when seven o'clock came around on this particular day everything stopped. The staff all gathered in the Mural Room, as the had done only a year before and watched the votes come up.

31, 32, 33, "We're still a long way off." Josh commented

"Yeah, and we're running out of Senators." Toby replied.

CJ turned to her colleagues. "Must you always be so negative?"

"It's my nature." Toby retorted.

"I know Toby but I didn't expect it from Josh."

Sam chose this time to join the group "Expect what?"

"Josh to be so negative."

"Oh."

"I have been trying to explain to them over the past half hour that this is going to work and it will be fine."

"Yeah know I have to agree with her."

"Would you shut up and watch."

"Nice to see you too. Where's Leo?"

"In his office with Josie. Oh, would you look at that Lane voted no he's such a loser." Josh screamed.

"Is she nervous?"

It was CJ turn to answer. "Well gee Sam let's see. She has been thrown into the deep end of the pool, figuratively drowned because of her controversial stand on school prayer and today we are hoping that The Senate Republicans let her come up for air. I would say she is."

Toby muttered to himself as CJ finished talking to Sam.

"What did you just say?"

Toby looked at Josh "school prayer."

"What about it?"

"It hurt us."

"We knew that but--"

"Josh."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Toby looked back at the tally on the screen, 40, 41...

----

"Josie I wish you would sit down."

"I can't. I'm nervous. Why did they stop with Marcus?"

"Josie relax!"

"What vote was that?"

Leo looked down at the tally sheet he had been keeping "Forty-five."

"Six to go."

"Yeah, at least."

"Leo."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'll do a good job?"

"I have no doubt. Now will you please come sit by me."

"Okay." Josie walked over and sat down next to her brother. She leaned against him and watched as the vote continued. "How many more?"

Leo looked at the tally sheet and then to the television. "Just one." He said with a smile as they watched and listened to the vote.

"Senator Tillman, Senator Tillman votes 'yes'"

Cheers erupted from down the hall and Leo smiled at his sister. Her eyes were still glued to the television set and she went limp in his arms. "Josie, Josie are you okay?"

"Oh, my--"

The end for now (one more to go.)


	9. Madame Secretary

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al.**

**Title: Recess is Over- Madame Secretary**

**Rated: K+**

**Author's Note: The Last in the Josie McGarry story arch (after Magic number.) I like feedback. I know a lot of people probably haven't been reading this but I thought it need closure and I'm going to be tying Josie into my next Leo/Jenny story so I figured that this would help explain a couple of things. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Spoilers The Portland Trip.**

**Synopsis: Josie and Leo talk after she takes her position in the Cabinet.**

* * *

"So how are you adjusting to political life?"

"You tell me."

"I think my little sister is doing fine."

"Well let's analyze that, my husband left me, my kids hate me, and I almost passed out during my first cabinet meeting. Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You almost passed out because you had the flu during your first cabinet meeting and oh, by the way your kids don't hate you."

"Then why don't they talk to me? We're in the same house, I take care of them but, they don't talk to me."

"They have to get used to it give them time."

"You're right. I just feel like the evil stepmother. I took them away from their friends, their father left me. I really wasn't ready for that."

"I know. I've been there remember. Just relax."

"Okay, hey the pilot program for the teachers looks good."

"Yeah. Toby still isn't sure how we're gonna pay for it ."

"It's a good idea Leo. It will get people interested. It will offer people an education and at the same time help others get an education. That's what we need.

"Yeah. Josie."

"What?"

"You're really good at this you know that."

"Yes I do."

"Congratulations, Madame Secretary."

"Thank you Mr. McGarry."


	10. Slip Up

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over--Slip Up"**

**Rated: T**

**Author's Note: The "Recess is Over Series is Back! This is the tenth installment. Thank you to Kat for reading this. _Please note the rating change for this chapter. _**

* * *

Josh ran through the bullpen making a beeline for Leo's office. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and he was pretty sure it wouldn't exactly make Leo happy either. "Leo!" Josh ran into the office. 

"Josh, what the hell?"

"We've a major problem."

"What?"

"Josie. I just got off the phone with the Senate Minority Leader. He's pissed, Leo."

"Josh, you've lost me. What happened?"

"He told me when she testified in front of the select committee for Education that she came out in favor of vouchers."

Leo's face when pale. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Leo, that's a little rash don't you think?"

"No!"

"Find out what happened in there first. She could have been baited."

"Josh, a select committee is made up of members of both houses from both parties. You don't think our guys are telling us the truth."

"I'm just saying talk to her. Listen to her. It might have been taken out of context."

"You're right."

"Let me know what happens." Josh said as he walked out of the office.

"Yeah. Margaret!" Margaret stepped into the office.

"Yes."

"Get Josephine for me."

"On the phone?"

"No, in my office, yesterday!"

"Okay."

-------

"Leo."

Leo looked up over his glasses. "Yeah, Margaret."

"Secretary McGarry."

Leo put his pen down and came out from behind the desk. "Thanks."

Margaret stepped out of the office and showed Josie in. "You called? It sounded like it was an emergency so I came right over."

"Yeah, I did, Jo. I need to talk to you about what happened this morning."

Josie walked over to the sofa and sat down. "This isn't happening to me."

Leo walked over and sat in one of the chairs next to her. "Yeah, it is Jo, what the hell were you thinking?"

Josie put her head in her hands. "Do we have to do this now? I really could care less about this at this moment."

Leo shot her a glance. "You could care less! Josie, you came out in favor of school vouchers! You hate the idea; I know you do. Josephine, you're the Secretary of Education. People listen to you, a lot of people!" Leo stopped, he had just dressed down his sister and she sat there and took it. Something was wrong. The Josephine McGarry he knew wouldn't just sit there and take this. "Josie, what's the matter? This isn't you. You're not fighting back." Leo moved closer to her and put a hand on her leg.

Josie looked her brother straight in the eye. "I didn't come out in favor of vouchers. I would never do that. I'm aware of the arugments and I subscribe to them 'skimming off the top' is not something that will help our schools. What I said in there was that we should come up with some other plan to make schools better. Prevent vouchers thus preventing 'skimming off the top.' It may have sounded like I came out in favor of vouchers but really I didn't."

"Okay, you still haven't answered my question."

Josie took hold of her brother's hand and fought back tears. "Kenny came back."

"You told me that. You said that you two were trying to work things out."

"I thought we did but I came back from the speech last night and found a note. Kelly had written it. It said that she and Matt had decided to go back with him."

"Oh, Josie." Leo's mind was going a mile a minute. He knew that the kids missed their friends but he never thought that they would decide to go with their father. Then it hit him. "Jo, Where's Ivy?"

"He took her too. Leo, she's only four."

"I know but Kelly will take care of her. I'm sure of that."

"He took the kids away from me. He made me look like the evil stepmother. I'm sorry I said that stuff this morning but my mind was somewhere else."

Leo took her into his arms. "It's gonna be okay. This can all be fixed."

"How could they do this, Leo? They're smart kids."

"And they love their father."

"Did Ivy want to go?"

"I don't even think she understands. She's too young. What do I do?"

"Did he say he would bring them back?"

"Yeah, so I have no legal action yet."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know."

"It's gonna work out."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're their mother and you worry about them."

"I'm going back to work." Josie stood up still holding onto his hand. "What do we do about the vouchers?"

"Issue a statement through your press office and I'll talk to CJ."

"Okay."

"You alright to go back?"

"No, but I'm going anyway."

"Are you driving?"

"No."

"Good." Leo walked her over to the door and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm here. All you have to do is call."

"Thanks, Leo."

The End until next time.


	11. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: "Recess is Over--Torn"**

**Author: GEM**

**Rated: T**

**Author's Note: "The Recess is Over Series is back! This is the sequel to Slip Up. Thanks to Kat for reading this. _Please note the rating change for this chapter._**

* * *

"So, her statement went to the press."

"That's fine. How is your sister?"

"Torn apart."

"Has she heard from the kids?"

"No, Sir."

"Leo, if you call me Sir one more time I'll have you shot. I can do that ya know. We're talking about Josie."

"Yes we are and it seems to me that you…what was it again? Oh, yeah you slept with her, that was it JED."

"I was young and in love."

"Oh, please, you used her to get back at Abbey for Ron."

"You got your way. I had a black eye. Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure."

"He just up and left with the kids?"

"Yeah, told them they would see her in a couple of days. That they were going to visit his parents."

"She doesn't want to get the police involved?"

"I talked to her about it. I think it's been long enough but she doesn't want it on the front page of every paper. She's afraid he'll run."

"Tough place to be in. If there is anything I can do you'll let me know?"

"Yeah." Leo replied being interrupted by a knock on the side door. Margaret appeared a moment later.

"Excuse me, Leo."

"Yeah."

"Kelly is on the phone for you. She sounds kinda upset." Leo ran into his office and grabbed the phone. "Kel. Calm down and then speak."

Leo could hear her trying to catch her breath on the other end of the line. "Uncle Leo. Come, please. Come get us. I, we want to come home."

"What's going on, Kid?"

Jed stood in the doorway between his and Leo's office. He watched his friend speak to his niece and saw his face go pale.

"Have you talked with your mother?"

"I'm lucky that I'm speaking to you. We're cut off, Uncle Leo. Ivy is terrified. I want to come home." Kelly began to cry again.

"Sssh, Kelly, listen to me. You're gonna come home. You have to be strong for Matt and Ivy."

"He says he wants to talk to Mom. He's gonna call her. Leo, help me, please. Ivy needs you and Mom. I can't do this by myself. He lied to us."

"I'm gonna help you, I promise. Hang in there, Kid. I love you."

"Love you too. Come quick."

--------

Department of Education Same time.

The phone rang and Amber picked it up. "Secretary McGarry's office"

"Josephine McGarry, please."

"Who's calling?"

" Her husband."

Amber placed the call on hold and walked into Josie's office.

"Secretary McGarry."

"Yes, Amber."

"Line two. It's your husband."

Josie took a deep breath. "Thank you." She picked up the phone. "Where are you?"

"At work. Kelly is taking care of the little ones. You want them back?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I want a divorce, Jo. I can't have you in D.C. and I can't stay there with you so I can't have you. I need to be here."

"What about the kids? They still love you even if we don't love each other."

"You can have full custody. I don't want to have anything to do with them."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You made the decision without me! Without us! Be thankful I'm not going after custody and calling you an unfit mother!"

"Oh, please! You knew, the kids knew. We talked about it!"

"Look this just isn't going to work. I want to see you to work out the arrangements!"

"Fine but I want to talk to the kids."

"You can see them when you come down here."

"Kenneth!"

"When you get here, Josephine!"

"Don't threaten me! I want to talk to my kids!"

"And I told you that you could see them when you get here!"

"Kenneth!" There was no answer; the line was dead. Josie slammed the phone down and began to cry.

Amber was outside the office, at her desk trying not to listen in on the conversation that Josie had been having on the phone, but that was impossible. She got up and went into the office. "Ma'am?"

Josie wiped her tears away but was on the verge of losing it again. "Get Leo."

Amber didn't think twice. She went out to her desk and picked up the phone. "Margaret. It's Amber. She needs him now!"

The End Until next time.


	12. Reunions

**Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: The next in the Recess is Over saga, after torn apart.**

**Rated: K+**

**Title: Recess is Over--Reunions**

* * *

"Amber." Leo appeared in front of his sister's secretary.

"That was fast."

"Where is she?"

"In the office. Here you might need these." Amber said as she handed him a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Leo replied taking the box of tissues.

"If you need anything I'll be out here."

Leo stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. When he looked around the office He saw Josie sitting on her couch. He went over and sat down next to her. "Josie?" It was obvious to Leo that she was still crying. "Jo?"

"Oh, Leo." She cried as she fell into his arms.

"Ssssh." Leo soothed her as he rocked her back and forth. "Tell me what happened, Joise."

"He still won't let me talk to them." She choked "He wants me to come down and work out the divorce. Then I can see them."

Josie sat up and took a tissue out of the box Leo had brought in and wiped her tears away. "Leo, all I want is to see them."

"Josie, Kel called me earlier. She was upset and scared so we talked. She wants to come home."

"You talked to Kelly? How? When?'

"She called when he wasn't in the house." She told me he was going to call you. I talked to her about an hour ago."

"That's about the same time I talked to Ken. I have to go Leo."

"I know so do I. I talked to the President before I came over. He said you could take a couple of days but I have to be back. Kelly pleaded with me to come and get her so I suggested we do it and get back. We'll all be a lot happier. I have to go for the kids, for Kelly."

"Thank you, Leo, thank you."

-----

Kelly and Matt stood by the gate waiting for them to come through.

"Kel."

"Yeah, Matt."

"Do you think Ivy will be okay with him?"

"I hope so we didn't have much choice. I hate it here I can't wait to leave. I feel like that man at home you claims to be our father is using her like a barging chip to get what he wants."

"One thing is for sure, he not my father."

----

That was the flight from hell."

"And they're only gonna get worse according to the FCC. You're spoiled anyway."

"I know because I get to fly with the President of Air Force One."

"You got it big brother. I think POTUS should make you guy fly commercial and meet him everywhere his goes so you appreciate what you have. "

"There only one problem with that."

"What's the problem/'

"We'd never get anything done with all the flight delays."

Josie laughed and put an arm around her brother and walked through the gate.

-----

"Look! There they are."

"Mom!"

"Leo, Look!" Josie exclaimed as she spotted Matt and Kelly.

"Mom!"

Matt ran put to and gave her a hug. Kelly wasn't far behind.

"I missed you guys and I love you so much."

"We love you too Mom." Matt said as he hugged her.

"And we missed you." Kelly added "Uncle Leo!"

"Hey, Kid." Leo stepped forward and took her in his arms. "You did good. Are you ready to go home?"

"You bet."

Josie stepped away from her son and looked around. Leo caught her expression out of the corner of his eye. "Josie, What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Ivy, Kelly, Where's Ivy?"

"Take it easy Mom. She's home with Dad. He wouldn't let me take her."

"I feel like I'm stuck in a bad mob movie." Matt said.

"Well, whatever you feel let's get out of her and go get her." Leo suggested.

"Cool." Matt said as he followed the group to the door.

"Yeah, know that boy is smart." Leo said as he helped Josie out of the terminal.

"Yeah, he is and I think he may be right."

"Yeah."

-----

"Dad! Where home." Matt called as he opened the door.

"Good." Kenny said as he walked into the kitchen with a sandy-blonde haired little girl on his hip.

"Daddy, it's Mommy."

"Yes it is Ivy."

Josie stepped forward and took her daughter out of his arms. "Hi, Baby."

"Are you going to stay now?"

"No, Sweetie but you're going to come home with me." Josie held onto her daughter. Kenny looked behind his soon to be ex wife and saw her brother stand in the doorway.

"Leo."

"Ken."

Kenny turned to his oldest. "Kelly you and Matt should go up stairs and finish packing. You've all got a plane to caught soon so let your mother and me talk." Josie turned to Leo and handed Ivy off to him.

"Leo!"

"Hi Baby. You want to come with me?"

The little one shook her head 'yes'

"Okay let's follow Kelly and Matt. Leo left the room and went upstairs.

Everything is set. They've been packing. Most of Ivy's favorite toys are in a bag that can go on the plane. The rest I ship up to you along with the other stuff that won't be able to go on the plane.

Josie sat down on a stool in the kitchen and listened to him ramble. "Okay, one question? Josie asked.

"What's that?"

"Why?"

"I'm not like you Jo. I can't live under a microscope or a spotlight. The kids are better off with you and Leo is good to them. They love you and you and he love them. He helped Kelly a lot yesterday."

"You knew she called him."

"I have caller ID. I tried to get most of the stuff ready while they went to get you. Ken gestured to the stack of duffel bags by the door."

"Thank you."

"I'm mad at you Josephine, but that doesn't mean I should cause them pain."

"Well that's very nice of you." Josie offered with some sarcasm. "As soon as I get the papers I'll sign'em and send'em back." Josie stood up and walked over to him. "We have to get ready and go now."

"Okay."

Josie walked into the living room and yelled upstairs "Guys, pack it up and get down here. We have to go."

Shortly after she yelled the kids appeared with the remainder of their stuff and walked out the door to put it in Kelly's car. Leo was holding Ivy when Ken came up to him. "Leo."

"Ken."

"Take care of them."

"I will. You ready to go little one." Ivy shook her head 'yes'

"Okay, Josie, Do you have everything?" Leo called out the door.

"I think so."

"I send everything else." Ken said.

"Okay." Leo replied as Leo walked out the door holding onto Ivy's hand as she walked down the steps.

The End


End file.
